Secret hearts
by secret-wildcard
Summary: Mitsunari realizes something upon watching Hanbei watching Kanbei and his son and takes a decission and action he had never thought himself to be doing.


Based on the fact that Hanbei and Mitsunari apparently enjoyed shogi together and Kanbei and Mitsunari not getting along at all, this was created.

Written from Mitsunari's POV.

Something partly serious, partly romantic and partly fluffy.

~*~

Mitsunari Ishida was not someone people found themselves able to get along with easily. Yet, despite his difficoult personality, there were some certain individuals that were able to read more into him than he was actually comfortable with.  
Lady Nene, wife of his lord Hideyoshi for example. She just loved to mother him and almost smother him with her care. While he usually didn't liked people invading his personal space so freely, secretly he did value all her kind words and hugs, feeling it warm his heart, thought being careful not to let it show too much.  
Allowing oneself to care meant to allow oneself to get a weak spot and usually ended up in at least one person getting hurt. From experience the red haired male knew, that this someone was usually him.

With a sigh he pushed those thoughts further away from his mind. He was going to check up on another of these persons that were entirely to close to him for him to be comfortable, but like with lady Nene it couldn't be helped.  
If he were to seek distance, he'd have to forgo the most enjoyable shogi games. Even thought he had never managed to win so far.  
To his surprise the older strategist was leaning against the ballustrade surrounding the outdoor corridor, his eyes closed as the warm sun tickled over his face and the soft breeze made his black strands sway in the wind.  
He looked so at ease and so peaceful, that it seemed almost impossible to believe that he had recently gotten closer to death's door more than once.

A shiver run down the younger male as he remembered seeing the other having a fit for the very first time, how he'd crumbled appart, gasping and panting on the floor as he was helpless to the coughing fit that shook his frail body.  
And then there had suddenly been blood.  
The passive, almost resignated expression on the other's face was not something he had ever wanted to see, nor seeked to see again.  
Hanbei might have partly resigned himself to the fate that he might not live all, but pretty much everyone on good terms with the youth refused to let him die.  
Even Nobunaga did not seem willing to allow that happen and had sent his best medic over. The Takenaka now had to swallow a herbal tea or something like it three times a day. It looked even more disgusting that it smelled and seriously Mitsunari didn't wanted to know how it tasted.

To him Hanbei himself was something close to a wonder. How someone with such a disease that made him suffer so much, could still smile so much all the time was beyond his understanding. He did however understand since recently, that not all of his smiles were true.  
Almost like a mirror image of himself. Not all of his frowns were treu either after all.  
There was a small sound from below and Mitsunari glanced down to see Kanbei walking through the gardens, his young son hurrying to keep up with him.

Instantly he frowned.  
If there was one thing that could definitly and undoublty be said about that man was, that they certainly didn't get along.  
Mitsunari despised the man that liked to patronize and insult him at every chance he got, looking down onto him and seeming to think him way beyond himself.  
It didn't help that he was Hideyoshi's most trusted strategist, along with Hanbei whereas he was more or less only the financial manager.  
Surpressing a growl, but unable to get raid of the deep frown, he turned back to the older male, intend on addressing him and getting rid of the unpleasant thoughts by distracting both of them with another game.

He felt frozen upon seeing the expression on the other strategist's face.  
There was a strange sadness and longing that he'd never seen on him before. He didn't have to follow his eyes to know what – or who – he was watching.  
It irked him strangely and caused a strange, hot sensation in his chest.  
Part of it was jealousy. But not exactly because of what he thought he read on the other's face. It was because Kanbei once more had managed to claim a more important position in someone else heart than he did.  
He didn't want to have 'that' position in Hanbei's heart, mind you, but...  
It just annoyed him that his most hated person did.

„Good morning, lord Takenaka!", he called out politely as if he'd just arrived that very moment. Startled the youth looked up, before his expression promptly lit up in a bright smile. „Good morning, Mitsunari.", he replied, before putting his hands on his hips in a way that looked way to familiar to the way lady Nene liked to do when scolding her 'children'. „Didn't I tell you to call me either Hanbei or Shigeharu already?"  
He let out a soft sound that was as close to a chuckle as he would allow himself to get. „Very well then... lord Hanbei."  
„Now that's better. What brings you this early to this part of the castle? Are you that eager for another round of shogi?", he black haired one smiled warmly.  
The contrast to his earlier expression was almost painful to the red haired male, but he nodded nevertheless. „If you can spare some time, that is."

As expected the other did some lazy waving. „When do I not have time these days? Everyone is treating me so carefully as if I'm made out of glass and Hideyoshi has forbidden me from actually doing any work upon lady Nene's insistance...", he exclaimed with a sigh.  
Deciding to play along he acted as he usually would, following the other to his quarters and helping setting up the board, before sharpening his mind.  
He did however realize that both of them weren't fully into it, each of them having some side thoughts. Still Mitsunari found himself immensed in the game, gritting his teeth as he realized that he had once more been outsmarted by the other and surrendinger with a sigh of his own, before demanding another round.

It was already after lunch when Mitsunari was called away from their games by Sakon. Unfortunately some work just couldn't be delayed and the redhead soon found himself with a massive headache. The stupidy of SOME people really was … disgusting.  
By the time he was done with the pile of 'urgent' matters, night had fallen and he found himself rubbing over his burning eyes, before deciding that enough was enough.  
The air outside was fresh and clean from the small rain shower a few hours ago. Taking a deep breath he felt himself relaxing.  
The silence of the night was something he had always enjoyed.

Today didn't seemed to be his lucky day, thought.  
Of all the people he managed to come across it was the person he really, really, really didn't want to see right now.  
Kanbei didn't seemed to have noticed him yet, he was talking to a young lady, who looked vaguely familiar. It took Mitsunari a few moments to recognize the familiar features. It was Oyu, sister of Hanbei and concubine of his lord.  
She probably had ony just arrived, but already wished to see her brother from what he could gather from the conversation.  
When she was gone, the redhead felt strange watching Kanbei watching after her figure until she was gone.

„Aren't you going to tell him already?"  
Kanbei wirrled around in surprise, apparently not having noticed him at all. Mitsunari himself was equally surprised by his sudden boldness and the annoyance that swung along with his voice.  
This man, with his black and white hair and face paint really irritated him with his presence alone. His constant calm and collected expression... It made him want to rip off the mask and do something that would leave the other broken at his feet!

„What are you talking about?"  
The same emotionless voice. Another burst of anger shoot through the male using a tessen as his weapon of choice.  
Calm.  
He had to remain calm. Even if he wanted nothing more than to pound the other's face in.  
„Don't play dumb.", he heard himself exclaim. Really it was a strange situation. Almost as if he was watching the whole scene from somewhere else. Even his voice was... not at all reflecting what he was really feeling inside.  
Nothing of the searing heat that seemed to want to burn him inside out was recognizable in his voice, eyes or posture. In fact he sounded calm, collected, cold and sharp. And a touch annoyed.  
„Hanbei might not have much longer to live. You know that better than anyone else, don't you? If you don't talk to him soon, you might have missed your only chance..."

The stotic mask slipped – even if only for a moment to have the other grit his teeth.  
„I fail to see how it's any of your business what's between him and me."  
„I hate you." It sounded like it was the answer to the other's unspoken question, but Mitsunari was not yet done. „I hate you and that will never change. However... Hanbei is my friend... And even if YOU as his supposed best friend seem to be blind to it, I am not. He's waiting for you to say it. He's waiting for you to call him by his given name."  
His hands balled into fists, so tightly they started to tremble slightly with surpressed emotions. Kanbei didn't deserve it. None of Hanbei's deep feelings. Not the respect he held for this asshole, nor the deep friendship and certainly not his heart.

Yet, he knew first hand, that those things were never one to care for reason or logic. They just jumped into your live, causing chaos and left you to deal with them. They rarely disappeared, but rather accompanied you for the rest of your live.  
„Don't make him wait for naught, just because you are a coward."  
The sentence was hissed out, this time clearly voicing each and every feeling of distain he felt towards the other, before pushing past him without giving him a chance to reply.  
He didn't wanted to hear any of it.  
It upset him and sickened him that he was helping this insensitive, arrogant, annoying, insufferable idiot of a jerk.  
Yet some small part of his hoped that just this once that ghoul-looking idiot would actually listen to his advice.

When he entered his room a bit later, he was surprised to find a candle already burning. A moment later the door shut behind him and a strong pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.  
A familiar scent reached his nose, while soft stubbles rubbed over his skin as the taller male leaned onto him.  
„I almost thought you'd work through the night."  
His heart did a jump at the deep voice and he felt himself relaxing in the hold. „I rarelly do that anymore."  
Lips brushed over his cheek, making his skin tingle pleasantly in response as he could feel a light blush crawling against his will into his cheeks.  
The arms appeared, as did the chest against his back.

„I saved you dinner."  
Such simple words, yet it painted a hint of a smile on his face.  
With attentive eyes he watched the other taking off the cover from the low table while he took a place on a cushion.  
„Isn't that a bit much?", he inquired, raising an eyebrow.  
„Well... I kinda figured I could wait up as well, so we could eat together.", came the slightly ackward answer while the other scratched the back of his head.  
Somehow he was deeply touched and actually allowed the smile touching his lips and eyes for a moment, before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. „What are you waiting for then? If you expect me to feed you, I'm afraid you'll be waiting for a very long time."  
A soft chuckle escaped the other, then he suddenly bent over and kissed him straight on the lips.

It felt warm and good, but when the other pulled away a bit later, Mitsunari was certain his face color matched those of a tomato.  
The rest of their meal was spent in pleasant silence. Afterwards his partner took care of the dishes, while he himself headed into the bedchamber and started to undress.  
Suddenly his own words came back to his mind.  
In some way he felt he himself should take them to heart as well. Time stood still for noone after all. Especially in times like these you could never know if you'd be able to see your loved one on the following day and the day afterwards.  
Hesitantly leaning in the doorway, he watched the taller man heading for the door, obviously not having noticed his presence.  
Just when he was about to slid it open and leave, he finally managed to find his voice and called out to the other.  
„Won't you stay the night,... Sakon?"

It was early in the morning, dawn having just broken the darkness of the night and Mitsunari found himself raising and pulling on a light kimono for the time being before stepping out onto the balcony, letting out a hearty yawn and rubbing over his eyes.  
This was why he rarely encouraged the other man to take certain libraties with his body. He still felt slightly sore and the other had worn both of them so out, that they hadn't even washed up...  
A movement in the corner of his eyes catched his attention.  
His eyes widdened a moment later, before shortly afterwards he drew his eyebrows together in a frown.

Raising so eary, he decided, was not good for his health.  
With the image of two certain strategists kissing underneat a cherry tree in full blossom still clearly in his mind, he decided to poke the sleeping Sakon for a moment, before growling low and promptly kissing him on the lips.  
He felt the other waking up and tensing in startled surprise.  
Heh... Maybe that would keep him from sneaking up on him in the morning in the future.  
As he felt the pair wrap around his middle once more, he wondered if his plan didn't slightly backfire...  
But then again... Who cared?  
Deciding to make the best out of it, he allowed himself to be drawn in and brought down onto the futon once more.

~*~

End


End file.
